Various functions have recently been mounted on a mobile communication device such as a mobile phone, and a communication system using the mobile communication device. One of these functions is a security function.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile phone with an alarm that generates an alarm through a predetermined operation. Patent Literature 2 describes a criminal information notification apparatus that gives notice of predetermined-area criminal information based upon information involved with a crime occurring in a predetermined area on a map. Patent Literature 3 describes a safety information providing apparatus that collects safety information and disaster information from domestic and local predetermined facilities, calculates a degree of trustworthiness of the collected safety information, and provides only the safety information, which has the degree of the trustworthiness greater than a predetermined value, to a user. Patent Literature 3 also describes a method of informing a user of a situation that the user approaches a dangerous area with an alarm.